Vermillion
by TinkerTailorSoldierSailor
Summary: Werewolf Ulrica Gunsche goes to Hellsing to get help for her older brother Hans NOTE: similar to my sis CrimsonBloodGodess' fic Ma Belle Bijou. Contains OC's HansxOC PipxOC AlucardxSeras LukexRip other pairings in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Vampires

**HELLSING IS THE PROPERTY OF KOUTA HIRANO.**

**ULRICA IS THE PROPERTY OF ME.**

**SILVIA IS THE PROPERTY OF MY NII-SAMA, CRIMSONBLOODGODESS.**

Ulrica Gunche lay sprawled out on her bed in her new room at the Hellsing Mansion. The werewolf had just been accepted into Hellsing by Sir Integra, who agreed save her brother in exchange for the two of them working for her. Ulrica looked around the dark room, her keen eyes seeing everything in perfect detail. Bedsides the bed, there was a dresser to her right, All of the clothes she brought with her fitting neatly into the first drawer. To her left was a large window, the dim moonlight casting shadows on the dark room. Also to the left of the bed was a nightstand with a small lamp. On the wall opposite the bed was an oak desk and a wooden chair. On the wall next to the desk was a door, which she had found out earlier led to a bathroom. The wallpaper in her room was a dark green with a design of light green ivy. It was a nice room. And it was strangely quiet. When she was with Millennium, she shared a large room with Rip Van Winkle and Zorin Blitz. Although that room was larger than this one, having three people share the same space made any room seem smaller than it actually was. Not to mention who she shared it with made it seem even smaller. Ulrica didn't really mind sharing a room with Rip. They had similar interests and it didn't take long for them to become fast friends. But Zorin on the other hand was just…weird. Despite the fact that Ulrica and Rip were more than a little crazy, Zorin was a different kind of weird. Not to mention the fact that the three women shared that room practically since the war. After hearing those two argue for fifty years, it felt strange to have peace and quiet for more than twenty minutes.

Rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow, Ulrica's thoughts drifted from the two women to her brother, Hans. He was the reason she was at Hellsing in the first place. she wanted to save him from the clutches of Millennium, and Hellsing were the only ones who could help. as she lay there, motionless, she wondered what was happening with her big brother. No doubt Major Fat-ass had discovered she was gone. Would he punish Hans for her betrayal because she was his sister? she wouldn't put it past him. Ulrica squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes from worry. _"Großer Bruder__..."_

~XXXXXXX~

Seras Victoria walked through the halls of the Hellsing mansion, heading in the direction of the room that was occupied by Hellsing's "New Recruit" as Sir Integra put it. Being the nice person that she was, Seras wanted to introduce herself to the newest member of Hellsing and give her a proper welcome. After putting up with the more that slightly perverted Wild Geese and their flirtatious captain, and of course her Master's insanity, it was nice to have another girl around besides her and Miss Silvia.

~XXXXXXXX~

Ulrica had started to dose off, but the sound of a nock at her door made her bolt upright. looking at the alarm clock, she saw that ir read 2:00 am. who the hell wanted her at this hour? hearing the nock again, Ulrica got of her bed and moved across the room. The scent hit her before she reached the door. _Vampire._ now she knew why her visitor came at such a late hour. putting herself on guard, she opened the door and, needless to say, was shocked at the person standing in front of her. she looked nothing like the vampires she had seen while she was with Millennium. Standing in her door way was a girl with short blond hair, large blue eyes, and even larger..._endowments_, so to speak.

"Hello." the girl said with a sweet smile and a small wave.

Ulrica hesitated for a moment, then returned the greeting.

"You must be the new recruit." the girl said, her smile growing. "I'm Seras Victoria."

Ulrica couldn't help but smile. "I'm Ulrica. Ulrica Gunche."

"Well, Ulrica, I just wanted to introduce myself." the blond told her. "So how do you like Hellsing so far?"

"Um...I _vas_ taking a nap..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Ulrica smiled again at the girl. "It's okay. I vas just dosing."

Before either woman could say anything more, a black shadow appeared on the ceiling to the right of Seras and an ebony haired man with glowing red eyes and wearing a red trench coat and large red fedora appeared out of the black mass and hung upside down three inches from Seras' face. "hello, _Police Girl_." he said to Seras in a low, smooth voice.

_"Heilige Scheiße!!!!" _Ulrica shouted, rapidly backing away from the upside down man whose sudden appearance had clearly startled her. By the man's scent, Ulrica could tell that he was a Vampire as well.

Instead of being freaked out like she was, Ulrica watched as Seras simply rolled her eyes and looked at the man. "really, Master." she said. "Must you do that? You practically traumatized the poor girl!" Seras motioned towards Ulrica, who was standing behind the desk and growling at the man. The man that Seras called "Master" turned his attention to Ulrica and chuckled darkly as he righted himself. "So," he said. "this is the little werewolf Sir Integra was talking about." He chuckled again as Ulrica continued to growl at him. "Hmmm...She looks _tasty..._"

Ulrica's eyes widened and she growled louder and glared at the man who was moving closer to her.

"Master," Seras said. "Would you _please_ stop tormenting Ulrica?"

" I'm not 'tormenting' her. I'm simply having a little fun."

"You and I both know how easily your _fun_ can get out of hand. Sir Integra will have your head if you break the house again."

the man chuckled and walked back through the door. "_Must_ you be such a party pooper, Police Girl?"

"When it comes to _your_ type of party Master, yes."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Master!" Seras yelled, a blush rising to her face. But the man simply laughed(somewhat evilly) and fazed into the floor.

Seras' palm made a loud smack as it connected with her forehead. "Who vas _that_?" Ulrica asked as she came out from behind the desk.

"That was my Master, Alucard." Seras told her. "And despite first impressions, he's not _as_ terrible as he seems. He's just...odd."

"Obviously." Ulrica said and both girls laughed.

"Well, I should probably get going." Seras said. "I just came by to say hello and see how you were settling in."

"Okay." Ulrica said with a yawn. "I need to get some sleep."

Seras chuckled. "it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Ulrica said as she closed the door. flopping down on the bed, Ulrica stretched, then curled up under the blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**I do not own Hellsing. I do, however, own Ulrica. **

**Silvia belongs to my Nii-sama, Crimsonbloodgoddes**

**NOTE: when Ulrica speaks, several words are spelled weird. This is my sad attempt at writing in a German accent.**

The next day, Fraulein Silvia insisted on showing Ulrica around the entire Mansion. Everything from the top floor library to the Vampire's basement dwelling.

The tour of the Hellsing mansion took the entire morning, and when it was over the two women headed to the kitchen to get some lunch. To her immense shock, Silvia had found someone who could eat more than her. Werewolves had naturally high metabolisms, and Silvia would freely admit that she could put away a lot of food. But Ulrica was like a human garbage disposal!

When the two women were finished eating, they sat back in their chairs, allowing the food to digest and enjoying the early spring sunlight streaming in through the kitchen windows.

"So what do you think of Hellsing so far?" Silvia asked the raven haired woman next to her.

Ulrica thought for a moment, chewing on a bite of her sandwich. "It's...huge. And surprisingly quiet."

Silvia chuckled. "It's usually quiet around here during the day. But wait a few hours until the vampires wake up and the soldiers get into the liquor. It can get pretty rowdy around here, and it rarely starts to die down before Teggie comes over the intercom to yell at everyone."

"Teggie?"

Silvia chuckled again. "Integra. I've called her Teggie since we were children, so sometimes I forget to call her by her full name when were around other people."

"So you've known each other since you vere children?"

"Of course. She's my sister."

Ulrica's eyes widened. "Sister? But you look nothing alike."

"Were not sisters _biologically_. My real parents were very close friends of Integra's father. When they died, the Hellsing family adopted me. I was only about two or so at the time, and Integra was five. I wasn't able to say 'Integra' at the time, so I just started calling her 'Teggie'. I'm surprised she still lets me call her that." Silvia said with a laugh. The two sat quietly for several moments, before Silvia began talking again. "So, Ulrica, what about your family?"

Ulrica sighed. "My parents died vhen I vas five and Hans was thirteen. Since then it's just been the two of us, for over a century. My Brother has alvays been there my entire life. It feels so strange to be by myself now. "I'm so vorried about him…"

Silvia gently put a hand on Ulrica's arm. "Don't worry. We'll save your brother. Now, come with me." She said as she stood up.

"Vhere are ve going?"

"The training grounds. I want to introduce you to The Geese."

Ulrica raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You vant me to meet birds?"

Silvia laughed loudly. "No. Teggie recently hired a group of mercenaries. The name of their mercenary group is The Wild Geese?"

"Vhy did zey name zemselves after birds?" Ulrica asked ask the two women headed out into the bright sunshine.

"The hell if I know." Silvia said with a shrug. "Their captain is a crazy French guy." Ulrica laughed.

"Listen, Ulrica. There's something I want you to do after I introduce you."

"Vhat is it?"

"It's an 'initiation' sort of thing…"

~XXX~

The Wild Geese lazed around the training grounds, all rather bored. Captain Pip Bernadette lounged against a wall, taking a lazy drag on his cigarette. "It's so boring today! I wonder where _Mignonette _and Lady Silvia are…I could watch those two all day and _still_ not get bored!" His men laughed in agreement.

As Pip took another drag on his cigarette, he noticed his men clear their throats and straighten up, looking somewhere to the right of him. Turning his head, he looked up from under the brim of his hat two see two women approaching them, one being Lady Silvia.

"Well well, speak of the devil…" a wicked grin on his face, Pip snuffed out his cigarette and rushed at Silvia. Said woman clotheslined him and sent him flying several feet backwards.

Ulrica laughed at seeing the man fly through the air like that. Apparently the men behind him thought it was rather funny too.

Ulrica watched as the man sat up and began rubbing his neck. "Ah…_Mademoiselle _Silvia, why must you wound me so?!" he said with obviously fake dramatics.

"Because you are a pervert, Captain Bernadette."

"But that is no reason to clothesline me, my dear." He said as he stood up.

"Yes it is. And since when was I your 'dear'?"

But Pip paid no attention to Silvia's question when he saw the dark haired woman standing behind her. "Well well well," he said, staring at Ulrica. "Who is this hiding behind you?"

"This is Ulrica Günsche, formerly of Millennium." Silvia said, speaking to Pip and the rest of the Geese. "Please treat her with the same respect you give me."

"Hmm…" Pip said as he held a hand to his chin and circled around Ulrica.

"Vhy are you circling me? Vhat vere you, a vulture in another life?"

Pip laughed and ceased circling her. "Perhaps. Would you like to find out _Cheri_?"

Ulrica raised an eyebrow.

Then her eyes moved to the top of his head. "Nice hat."

"Why thank you, I-" before Pip could finish his sentence, Ulrica snatched his hat and ran off.

"Hey! Come back here with my hat woman!" He yelled as he ran after her."

"Well," Silvia said. "My work here is done." As Silvia headed into the mansion, Silvia heard a familiar voice behind her. "_Ma Belle Bijou,_ are you playing matchmaker _again_?"

Silvia turned around to see Alucard lurking behind her. "Why yes Alucard, I am playing matchmaker _again_. I haven't heard any complaints from you _or_ a certain Draculina from the_ last_ time I did."

Alucard chuckled. "Touché." He said as he phased into the floor.

Silvia just rolled her eyes and continued towards the library, wanting to curl up with a good book.

She smiled as she thought of Pip chasing after his hat. If this went well, at the very least Ulrica would provide a distraction for him so he would stop being so perverted towards her and Seras.

_*sigh*_

_This took me longer than it should have. But I finally finished chapter two! Yayz!!_

_I promise I'll be quicker with posting chapter 3._


	3. Chapter 3: A hat in the face

**HELLSING IS NOT MINE**

**SILVIA BELONGS TO MY NII-SAMA CRIMSONBLOODGODDESS**

**IAN BELONGS TO MY BUDDY FLAMING-INORO OF DEVIANTART**

**ULRICA IS MINE**

Ulrica lay on her stomach atop the small tool shed, a wicked grin on her lips and Pip's hat dangling from her fingers. It's owner was on the ground, jumping up and down in a fruitless effort to retrieve it.

The Wild Geese just stood by and laughed at their captain and the complete irony of the scene before them. Pip seemed to either be ignoring or he had not seen the ladder leaning against the shed, the very same one Ulrica used to get on top of the shed.

"_Mademoiselle! S'il vous plait! _Would you _please_ return my hat?! _Merde!"_

Ulrica just giggles and moved the hat a fraction of an inch lower. "Come on, French Fry!" she taunted. "You can do it!"

Pip stopped jumping and grunted in defeat. Scowling, he turned on his heel and began stalking away angrily. He spoke angrily under his breath, but Ulrica heard every word. "Stupid, _stupid_ woman! We've only just met and I already think I hate her."

Ulrica's jaw dropped. She hadn't been expecting him to say that, after all she was only playing.

"Hey!" She shouted angrily. Pip turned around to see Ulrica jump off the top of the 10 foot tall shed and land gracefully on her feet, to the surprise of everyone. Ulrica snarled at him, her lips curling back. Angrily, she threw his hat at him, hitting the man hard enough in the face to nock him off his feet. "You..you.._french whore!" _Pip removed the hat from his face and was shocked to see the pretty woman that angry. Then, in a flash, her cornflower blue eyes turned a bright, glowing yellow.

"_Mon Dieu!" _Pip exclaimed as he and several of his men jumped back. Pip grimaced as the sudden realization of what he'd done hit him. He had just pissed off a werewolf. Big time.

"I was _just_ playing a prank on you! It was a _joke_! _Fraulein_ Silvia said it was an initiation thing!"

She began storming off towards the Mansion, then stopped and turned to glare at Pip again. They silently stared at each other for a moment, her with anger and him with fear. Miss Silvia was a werewolf, and she had warned him about them. Werewolves were highly passionate and emotional creatures. It was not wise to anger one of them.

After a short silence, Ulrica opened her mouth. "AND YOUR HAT IS STUPID!!!"

She then continued to stomp off, swearing in German.

Pip just stared after her. "Initiation?" he asked, rather confused."Where did she get that idea?"

He received no answer to his question other than a chorus of cough's from his men behind him.

~x~

Silvia and here werewolf fledgling, Pablo,* sat an a large couch in the library, Silvia teaching him everything she knew about being a werewolf.

"Now Pablo, werewolves have emotions that are much stronger than that of a human and therefore it is harder for a werewolf to control them. Werewolves by nature are passionate creatures and-" before Silvia could finish her sentence, the two heard what sounded like someone stomping heavily down the hall towards the library. Along with the heavy footfalls, they heard an angry feminine voice grumbling loudly in German.

"Well, Pablo," Silvia said when she recognized the scent of the woman approaching them. "I think your about to get a first hand exhibit of an angry werewolf."

At that moment, a very pissed off Ulrica burst through the doors. Seeing Silvia and the young man sitting next to her, Ulrica's anger lessened slightly.

"Ulrica, what's wrong?" Silvia asked. Ulrica growled and flopped onto a chair next to Silvia. "Stupid Frenchie got all pissed off when I took his hat! I was just messing with him. Apparently _someone_ can't take a joke. But if taking his hat is some kind of initiation thing, shouldn't he be used to it by now?"

Silvia cleared her throat loudly. "Ulrica," She said. "I'd like you to meet Pablo, My fledgling." Silvia motioned towards the young man next to her. When Ulrica shifted her gaze towards him, he looked slightly frightened and uneasy. Ulrica's eyes faded back to their original color and her face softened. "_Guten Tag,_ Pablo." She said, extending her hand towards him. He smiled a small smile and took her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Ulrica."

The werewolf female smiled softly. "No need for the 'Miss'. Sorry if I scared you." She said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, no harm done."

"Good. So what are you two doing?" Ulrica asked curiously.

""Miss Silvia was just teaching me about the emotions of werewolves when you came in."

Ulrica laughed. "Well, I guess that was perfect timing, then."

Ulrica spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in the library helping Silvia teach Pablo about being a werewolf. By the time the sun set, the three were thoroughly hungry and decided to get some dinner.

"This is the one thing about being a werewolf that I'm having the most trouble getting used too." Pablo said. "I'm hungry_ all the time!_" the two women laughed.

"Werewolves have a very high metabolism, and they use up a lot of energy." Ulrica said. "Because of that, we have to eat a lot."

As they approached the kitchen, Silvia sniffed the air. "Well, looks like the vamps are awake."

The three entered the kitchen to see four people sitting around the kitchen. Ulrica recognized the blond woman and the man in red as Seras and Alucard. There was a rather feminine looking man with long, fiery red hair pulled into a pony tail. He was one of two people dressed in white. The red haired man sucked on a blood packet as he talked to the man next to him. Said man was pale, wore a while suit, had long blond hair toed back in a ribbon, and a pair of glasses resting on his nose. Getting a good look at this man, Ulrica let out a loud gasp, causing the rooms occupants to stare at her. The blond man narrowed his eyes, then they widened.

"Luke?" Ulrica asked. A huge grin spread across her face as she ran at the man, tackling him. If he wasn't standing against the wall, he would have been knocked off his feet.

"U-Ulrica?" He asked, shocked.

"Luke! Your alright!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly. She then pulled away and looked up into his face. "When you didn't come back, we thought you were dead! What happened?"

"Well, if it wasn't for Miss Silvia, I would have been dead for sure. Apparently she thought I would be of some use, so while I was focused on Alucard, she snuck up behind me and ripped out my FREAK chip. It hurt like hell." He said with a chuckle.

Ulrica laughed. "Well, I'm glad your alright." She said as she hugged him again. The blond man rolled his eyes in amusement and lightly hugged her back. "It certainly is nice to see a familiar face." Luke said.

"So, Valentine." Said the red haired man next to them in a slightly effeminate voice. "Is this that woman you were telling me about?"

"Oh, no." Luke said. "This is Ulrica. The one I told you about is her best friend."

Ulrica thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Rip!" She said.

"How is she, by the way?" Luke asked in a concerned voice.

Ulrica's expression turned serious. "When we thought you were dead, she took it pretty bad. She was inconsolable for days. I hated seeing her like that…"

Luke sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"She seemed to be feeling better when I left."

"Why did you leave?" Luke asked her.

"I left to save Brother." She said. "I knew that Hellsing would have the resources, so I came here and begged Sir Integra and Miss Silvia to help me save him. That damn chip turned him into a mindless puppet, I just couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore. I had to find a way to help him. He's the only family I have…" Ulrica lowered her head, feeling the beginnings of tears sting the backs of her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry." Said the red haired man. Before Ulrica could react, he and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be fine. Don't worry." Ulrica felt a little awkward for a moment, but then she returned his hug. "I'm Ian, by the way." He said when the pulled apart. "I'm the token gay vampire." He said this in the gayest way possible, making several people, including Ulrica, laugh hysterically.

Despite being worried about her brother, Ulrica found herself laughing and enjoying the company of the people around her. 99% of them were more than a little crazy, but it wasn't like anyone at Millennium was sane either. Ulrica soon found herself growing extremely fond of these people. They were all genuinely good people, if slightly insane.

Well, most were good.

She was sure that Alucard was leaning more towards the _insane_ side.

_Whew! That was a long one._

_In this chapter we are introduced to Ian, Flaming-Inoro's OC. I don't know too much about his personality, so I'm making him nice for now._

_*Pablo isn't the name of any Hellsing character, but he's not really an OC. Anyone remember the red haired desk clerk at the hotel when Alucard, Pip, and Seras went to rio? The one Alucard hit with his 'Evil Love Beam'? Well, My Nii-sama thought he was so adorable that she decided to keep him. In the fanfic she goes to Rio with them. For more info about Pablo being turned into a werewolf, send me a note and I will ask her to tell you._


	4. Chapter 4: apologies and relief

**HELLSING IS NOT MINE**

**SILVIA BELONGS TO CRIMSONBLOOD GODDESS**

**IAN BELONGS TO FLAMING-INORO OF DEVIANT ART**

**ULRICA IS MINE**

**(P.S. A lot of this chapter is PipxUlrica centric, with some HansxSilvia as well, and a hearty helping of angst near the end. I hate writing angst, and I know Ulrica has been angsty about her brother for the past few chappies, but I promise after this chapter there will be little if any angsting for a good long while… Maybe. Luke might get some angsting time.)**

**(P.S.S. I went through the first chapter, and found a detail I forgot to mention. ****Hans, The Captain, leads a battalion of soldiers to attack Hellsing three days after Ulrica arrives there. ****It's mentioned in My Nii-sama's story, Ma Belle Bijou, but I don't know why the hell I didn't write it into mine. But now you know!)**

It was a dull dreary afternoon, the sky choked with dark clouds and rain pattering against the windows. It was the perfect day to curl up by a fireplace and read a good book. Or to sit with your closest friends, laughing and telling stories, maybe playing a card game or two.

But on this particular rainy day, a certain French mercenary was not spending time with friends, nor was he sitting by a warm fire reading a book. No, Captain Bernadette was wandering through the winding halls of the Hellsing Mansion, occasionally peeking into a room, as if looking for something. Or perhaps more specifically, some_one._

Pip had spent the past hour or so trying to find the pretty young woman he had angered the previous day, in hopes of apologizing to her. Especially after what his men had told him.

He did not really hate the woman named Ulrica, even though he had said so the day before. He was just angry at her for taking his hat and had let his temper get the best of him. The French were not exactly well known for having level tempers, and Pip Bernadette was certainly no exception.

Perhaps if he apologized and explained what had happened, she would forgive him and they could become friends. Pip certainly wouldn't mind having another pretty woman to look at every day. True, she wasn't quite as shapely as Miss Silvia and _Migonette_, but she was pretty in her own way. Especially when she smiled. And there were those cute, cornflower blue eyes of hers. And there was the way her jet black hair swished when she moved. And that cute little German accent…

Pip was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an unfamiliar sound. As he walked down the hall the sound got louder. He continued walking until he realized that what he was hearing was music. Someone was playing a piano somewhere in the mansion. He walked along through the halls, following the piano music. It was a haunting, ethereal tune that seemed to tug at him, luring him ever closer. The song sounded familiar, he knew he had heard it more than once but couldn't recall the name.

Walking down a staircase, he followed the melody down a first floor hallway until he came to a set of double doors. He cracked open one of the doors and peeked inside.

Pip found that the doors lead to a large ballroom. The marble floor shone like a mirror, reflecting light from the large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. At the far end of the ballroom was a huge fireplace, with a large area rug in front of it. A plush, Victorian style couch and several matching chairs sat on the rug. On either side of the fireplace were large windows that went almost from floor to ceiling and took up practically the entire wall. To the right of the fireplace, next to one of the windows, sat a shining black grand piano.

When he looked to see who was playing the piano, he was more than a little shocked.

It was Ulrica.

He had no idea that she could play piano at all, let alone so beautifully. When he saw her yesterday, clad in combat boots, cargo pants and an army jacket; she hardly looked like someone who had spent any length of time listening to classical music, let alone playing it.

Sitting at the grand piano, she didn't look much different. She still wore the baggy pants and combat boots, and instead of a jacket she simply wore a white form fitting t-shirt. Her long, stick-straight ebony hair fell to just centimeters above the bench she was sitting on and her pale blue eyes were concentrated on the ivory keys under her fingertips, a look of calm affection and joy on her face.

In their brief encounter the previous day, he had seen her go from smiling and mischievous to snarling and angry. It was strange to see her so calm and focused.

Slowly, he inched himself from behind the door until his entire body was in the room. He slowly closed the door and stood silently there, listening to her play.

At length, she ceased playing and just sat there, eyes still staring at the piano keys.

"Vhat do you vant?" she asked calmly.

Pip was surprised for a moment. "Huh? How did you…"

"I smelled you coming."

"Smelled me?"

Ulrica raised her eyes from the piano and turned her head to look at him. "Verevolves have a sense of smell 100 times more sensitive than that of a human. I smelled you coming from upstairs."

_Of course._ Pip thought. _Damn werewolf senses…_

"Vas there something you vanted, Captain Bernadette?"

"No need for any formalities, _Mon Cher._ Call me Pip."

"Very vell, Pip."

After a short silence, Pip cleared his throat. "There actually was something that I wanted. I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. It turns out that there was a misunderstanding."

Ulrica tilted her head slightly, a look of confusion coming to her face. "Misunderstanding?"

"Yes." Pip replied, walking closer until he stood next to the piano. "I was not aware that you were merely playing a joke on me. You see, apparently my men convinced Miss Silvia to tell you that stealing my hat was a form of 'initiation.' They neglected to tell me this. So you can see why I got frustrated when you wouldn't return my hat. I apologize for what I said. I assure you that I didn't mean it."

Ulrica sighed and stood up. "Don't apologize." She said, looking him in the eye. "I vas zhe one who let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did. And I'm sorry for saying you had a stupid hat."

Pip chuckled. "It's alright, _Mon Cher._ The hat has forgiven you."

"Vell that vas very noble of the hat." Ulrica said with a laugh.

"How about this, we both admit we were wrong and start over." Pip said and extended his hand. "Pip Bernadette."

"Ulrica Günsche. Nice to meet you." She said, giving him her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too, _Mademoiselle." _He said, bringing her hand to his face and kissing it.

Smirking, Ulrica rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. "God, Frenchie. You are so full of it."

Pip laughed and sat down on one of the couches by the fireplace.. "Perhaps. But where I come from, when a man meet's a pretty lady, it's polite to kiss her hand."

"Really? And here I thought it vas just because you're a huge flirt." Ulrica said as she plopped down next to him.

"Details, details." Pip said with a wave of his hand. "So, Lady Silvia said you were part of that 'Millennium' group, right?"

Ulrica's face became serious. "Yes."

"What exactly _is_ Millennium, anyway?" Pip asked. "Sir Ingra and Lady Silvia haven't really told us much about it."

"Well, the Millennium group is vhat evolved from the last of the Third Reich."

"Third Reich? You mean like Nazi's?"

"Exactly. My brother Hans and I, along vith a few others, vere part of a special forces unit of 'supernatural' soldiers known as 'Verevolf'"

Pip smirked.

"Yeah, Ironic, isn't it?"

"So how long were you with Millennium?" Pip asked.

Ulrica thought for a second. "From about the middle of the last vorld var to almost a month ago."

"The last world war?" Pip asked, confused. "But that's impossible. World War Two was over fifty years ago."

"So?"

"_So?_ So you don't look a day over twenty three. To have been in the last world war, you'd have to be at least sixty. Maybe seventy."

"Your close." Ulrica said with a chuckle. "I'm actually one hundred and fifty years old."

"Your not serious."

"But I am. And my brother is nearly one hundred and sixty. Ve Vere both born in the last half of the nineteenth century."

"How is that possible?"

"Verevolves are very similar to vampires vhen it comes to lifespan. If a verevolf is not killed, it can live forever. No matter vhen they were born. You see, during the beginning years of a natural born verevolf's life, it ages just like a normal human. But once it reaches maturity, it's ages very slowly. It's the same for those who are turned into verevolves."

Pip blinked several times. "Well…you certainly look good for your age."

Ulrica laughed. "Thank you very much."

"So where is this brother of yours?" Pip asked.

Ulrica sighed sadly. "He's still vith Millenium. He's actually the reason I'm here. They are using a FREAK chip to control my brother's mind. I hated seeing my big brother as a mindless puppet, so I came to Hellsing, hoping they could help. Thankfully, Sir Integra vas kind enough to agree to help him in exchange for both of us vorking for Hellsing. I came here as soon as I heard that He vas going to lead a battalion to attack Hellsing. I know he's not doing it of his own free vill, and I couldn't stand the thought of my big brother possibly getting killed because of Millenium. I'm still so vorried about him. I mean, I know Sir Integra and _Fraulein_ Silvia promised that he wouldn't get killed, but what if he accidently _does_ get killed?"

Her voice cracked and she bent her head, her black hair forming a curtain in front of her face.

Pip gently lifted up her face and moved her hair away. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm sure he'll be fine. Sir Integra and Lady Silvia know what they're doing. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Ulrica felt her pulse quicken slightly as he moved her hair behind her and tucked it behind her ear. His calloused hands brushed the outside rim and the back of her ear, moving slowly down her neck and resting just above her shoulder. His thumb slowly and gently stroked the side of her neck, sending chills down her spine. She found herself keenly aware of his scent, of how good his touch felt. She mentally told herself that it was just because of the upcoming mating season. She knew she was slowly beginning to go into heat. She could already feel herself grow hot.

She should move. She should move his hand away from her neck. She should stop thinking of how good he smelt. Stop staring at the deep green color in his eye. Stop thinking about how his long hair was the exact color of cinnamon. Stop wondering what it would be like to run her hands through it. Her mind screamed at her to stop as their faces moved closer and closer. Her eyes closed of their own accord as her mouth was mere centimeters away from his.

Suddenly, one of the oak doors leading into the room slammed open.

The two quickly spun around to see Silvia standing there, an amused smirk on her face.

"Um…a bunch of us are going to play Bullshit in the front parlor." She said, holding up two decks of cards. "I was going to ask if you two wanted to play, but if you'd rather have some _alone_ time…"

"No, it's okay." Ulrica said as she stood up. "I'd love to play."

She turned around to address the French mercenary still sitting on the couch. "You vant to play too, Pip?"

Pip blinked several times, then gave a chuckle. "Sure, _Mon Cher._"

Ulrica spent the rest of the day in the parlor with Pip, Silvia, and several others, laughing harder that she had in a very long time.

~_the next night, after the battle_~

Hans Günsche lay half dead in what remained of Hellsing's once beautiful gardens. His entire battalion had been slaughtered, and he himself was on the brink of death. He had underestimated the power of the Hellsing organization.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent washed over him and he heard footsteps approaching.

"My my, what have we here?" Said a smooth voice. Hans could not understand the language being spoken, but he could tell by the voice that the speaker was feminine.

"You're in pretty bad shape, Captain." Hans turned his head (painfully) to see a lovely woman standing next to him. Her long, curly red hair blew in the cool breeze and her mismatched eyes (one was blue, the other green) seemed to see into his very soul. The woman wore a long sleeved, royal blue shirt with a high collar, a dark blue mini skirt, and a pair of black boots. Her right hand held an obscenely large gun that was supported on her shoulder. Hans was surprised that a woman with such a slender looking frame could even lift a gun that big.

Setting the gun down, the woman kneeled on the ground, inches away from his head. Hans just lay there, eyes closed, waiting for her to kill him. Instead of feeling more pain, he felt a soft hand brush the hair away from his face. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see nothing but kindness on the woman's face. Her hand rested on his forehead, gently stroking it with her thumb. Hans tried to move, but pain shot through his body, causing him to drift towards unconsciousness. As his vision went black, he felt himself being gently moved onto his stomach, his face resting on something warm and furry before he finally lost consciousness.

~_In Integra's office_~

Integra Hellsing stood in her office with Seras and Ulrica, instructing the two on what to do with the dead of Hellsing and Millennium. There was a knock at the door, and Integra told the knocker to enter.

"Sir Integra," said a soldier. "Miss Silvia has captured a wounded Millennium officer, high ranking by the looks of it. She is keeping him in her room and will not let anyone near."

"Very well, thank you. You may leave now."

"Sir!" The soldier said and saluted her, then walked out of the office.

"Miss Günsche, follow me."

~XXX~

The two women walked silently down the hall towards Silvia's room. Ulrica's stomach was turning and her mind was racing. Had _Fraulein _Silvia found her brother? How badly was he injured? Was he even alive?

The two women approached Silvia's room carefully, in case she was still in _Genocide_ mode.

Thankfully, Silvia was calmly sitting at her desk reading a book. Silvia looked up when the two women entered and set the book down.

Near the desk was a large, four poster bed with a canopy. But it was the person lying in the bed who caught their attention.

"_Bruder!"_ Ulrica exclaimed as she rushed over to the blond man lying in the bed. He was practically covered in bandages, but he was breathing steadily. Tears streamed down Ulrica's face as she gripped her brother's hand, happy that he was finally safe and alive.

"Is the FREAK chip in his neck gone?" Integra asked Silvia.

"Yes, it is. But there is also one in his heart that I've called Dr. Trevalian to remove." The redhead replied.

As if on cue, Dr Trevalian and two assistants arrived prepped for surgery.

"Were ready, Miss Hellsing."

"Thank you, Doctor." Silvia said. She then turned to the sobbing werewolf. "Ulrica?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now, Dr. Trevalian needs to remove the other FREAK chip." Silvia said kindly.

Ulrica hesitated, but she knew she had to leave. Gently, she kissed her brother's forehead and allowed Silvia to escort her out of the room, stealing one last look at her brother before the door closed.

_Whew! That was a long chapter. And it took WAY too long to get finished. Sorry you guys. *sweatdrop*_

_Hopefully the next one won't take to long…_

_auf Wiedersehen, everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome, Captain

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING. KOUTA HIRANO DOES. I DO, HOWEVER OWN ULRICA. NOTE: THERE ARE CONVERSATIONS IN GERMAN. TRANSLATIONS WILL BE AT THE END. ALSO, I'M USING AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR, SO DON'T YELL AT ME IF THE GERMAN ISN'T PERFECT.**

_Used when speaking in something other than English, for emphasis, and when someone is thinking something._

When Hans woke up, all he could see was bright light. Blinking several times, he was able to see that he was in a large room, and the light was coming from the direction of his feet. It was then that he realized he was lying down. He was in a large, very comfortable four poster bed with a canopy and sheer white curtains that were closed. A few feet away from the end of the bed were two glass doors that were open, letting a soft warm breeze flow into the room. On either side of the doors were long white curtains that billowed gently in the breeze. Lifting his head slightly, he saw that beyond the doors was a balcony that overlooked where the gardens used to be. Something dark caught his eye on the floor at the end of the bed and he saw that it was his boots. Lying back down, he took an opportunity to glance around the room. With a simple glace he could tell instantly that he was in a woman's room. The walls were a pale blue with a pattern of small white roses. Next to the doors leading to the balcony was a large window that was closed, with shorter curtains that matched the ones on either side of the doors. Right under that window was a cherry wood dresser that had several pictures on it. In many of them was the redheaded woman he had seen right before he lost consciousness. Was this _her_ room? Looking to his right, he noticed a desk next to the bed that matched the dresser. On top of the desk was a large, messy pile of books. Apparently a bookworm lived here. On the wall to the far right of the bed was a closed door. Looking to his left, he saw another door that was slightly ajar, the floor in that room was tiled and he could see a sink, so he figured it was a bathroom. He was struck with the sudden realization that he _really_ needed to use the toilet. Should he just get up and go? It would be rude to use a stranger's bathroom without asking. But he soon realized that natures call overpowered his manners. He would just have to apologize to the woman later.

Sitting up, Hans noticed that he was very stiff, but otherwise wasn't in much pain. Swinging his legs over the bed, he set his bare feet down onto the hardwood floor and peeled the thick comforter back. Hans then realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Well, that and a lot of medical gauze. His torso was almost completely covered, with extra padding over his heart. Gauze was wound around both forearms and both calves, his right leg wrapped all the way past his knee. He also felt a large bandage on his left temple. Standing up, Hans suddenly felt very dizzy and had to grab one of the bed posts to keep him from kissing the floor. When the dizziness subsided, he walked into the bathroom to do his business.

~~X~~

An open English to German dictionary in her had, Silvia Redgrave-Hellsing walked down the hall to her room. Her German was more than a little rusty, and she knew that Hans couldn't speak English and she needed a way to communicate with him until he could learn. Opening her door, she almost dropped her book when she realized the bed was empty. _'SHIT!'_ she thought. She ran over to the balcony where the doors were open. His scent was in the room, but not on the balcony. So he couldn't have run off. Rushing back into her room, she collided face first into something large and firm. A pair of large hands grabbed her upper arms to steady her. Looking up, she saw Hans looking down at her, a look of genuine concern on his face. It was at this moment that she realized just how tall this man was. The top of her head just barely came up to his armpit. And she was wearing heels!

"_Sind Sie ganz richtig, Fräulein? " _He asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, which she was still flush up against. His large, warm hands held her surprisingly gently for someone as strong as him. Silvia just stared silently up at him for a moment, then blushed and backed away.

"_Ich bin fein."_ She said._ "Sie sollten nicht außer dem Bett, Kapitän sein. Sie werden noch verwundet."_

Hans chuckled. "_Sorgen Sie sich über mich, Fräulein nicht. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich heile schnell."_

'_Of course'_ she thought. '_damn my maternal instincts…'_

"_Recht, natürlich. Schade. Sie wissen, Sie erschreckten mich seit einer Minute." _She told him with a slightly scolding tone.

"_Meine Entschuldigungen, Fräulein. Ich musste bloß von Ihrem Badezimmer Gebrauch machen. Dachten Sie, dass ich davongelaufen war?"_

"_Ich tat für einen Moment, aber Ihr Geruch war nicht auf dem Balkon oder im Saal, so dachte ich, dass Sie im Badezimmer sein könnten."_

Hans looked surprised for a moment. "_Mein Geruch?" _ He leaned foreward and sniffed. Of course! Why didn't he notice it earlier? "_Ihr ein Werwolf auch?"_

Silvia smirked. "_Ja. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben gewesen."_

Hans looked stunned for a moment. "_Ich begann zu denken dass meine Schwester und ich der Letzte unserer Art waren." _He said quietly.

Silvia smiled. They were quiet for a moment, then the became aware of the fact that they were standing only a few inches from each other and Hans was half naked. They both blushed and chuckled nervously. Moving past him, Silvia went to her dresser and pulled folded clothing out of the top drawer. She smiled and handed the clothes to him. There was a pair of green army pants with suspenders and a sleeveless black shirt. It was then that Hans realized they were his clothes. " _Ich ließ Ihre Kleidung reinigen, während Sie schliefen." _She told him as he got dressed. "_Ihr Mantel war in der ziemlich schlechten Gestalt, so habe ich es bestochen."_

After Hans put his clothes and boots on, Silvia got a look if realization on her face and reached back into her drawer. She pulled out something that was about the same color as his pants and tossed it to him. It was his hat. After he pulled it on, Silvia smiled at him. "_Sie räumen nett, Kapitän auf."_

Han's blushed lightly.

"_Durch sie Weg, Hans. Sie sollten sich bei Ihrer Schwester bedanken."_

Hans was confused. "_Meine Schwester?"_

"_Ja. Sie kam hier drei Tage bevor Sie an."_

Hans gasped. "_Ulrica ist hier? wo ist sie? ist sie ganz richtig? sie wird nicht verletzt ist sie?"_

Silvia chuckled and held her hands up. "_Woah, langsam da unten Kapitän. Ihre Schwester ist fein. Sie kam hier und bat um meine Schwester, Ihr Leben als Entgelt für zwei von Ihnen zu verschonen, für uns arbeitend."_

Hans was stunned for a moment. then he spoke. "_Kann ich sie sehen?" _worry and anxiousness all over his face, despite the fact that this woman said she was alright.

Silvia smiled again. It was sweet of him to be so worried about Ulrica. But then again, she was his baby sister. Silvia knew how protective Integra was.

"_Ja. Aber nicht in diesem Augenblick. Zuerst muss ich Sie meiner älteren Schwester, Integra bringen. Dann werden wir Sie wahrscheinlich kleine Engländer unterrichten müssen, so können Sie hier fungieren, ohne einen Übersetzer zu brauchen. aber ich versichere Sie, Hans, Ihre Schwester ist hier vollkommen sicher."_

Hans relaxed. Silvia walked out of the room, and Hans soon followed behind. They turned left and right through twisting hallways and up a flight of stairs, then through more hallways. Hans would quickly have to learn how to get around in this house so he wouldn't get lost. It wasn't nearly the size as Millennium's headquarters, but the hallways were more confusing.

Eventually, they reached a set of large, oak doors. Silvia nocked, and a moment later a strong female voice said "Enter". Silvia opened the doors and walked in. Hans quietly shut the doors behind them, then turned to face the occupant of this room. Hans stood at attention, with his chin up and hands folded neatly behind his back. In the center of the room was a large oak desk, and sitting behind it was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She had long, frosty blond hair, dark skin, and strong blue eyes behind a set of spectacles. An expensive looking cigar was held between her white teeth, and she wore a dark green suit, white gloves, a white dress shirt, and a red tie with a cross clamp. So this was Sir Integra Hellsing. He had heard about her from the Major. He had only just met this woman, yet her entire aura commanded his respect from the moment he walked it. Hans was impressed. And maybe even slightly frightened.

Integra smirked. It was almost hilarious seeing Silvia standing next to this man. She barely reached his armpit, especially when he was standing as straight and statuesque as he was now. And she had to admit, it looked nice seeing these two standing next to each other. Maybe Alucard had a Point, after all…

"Silvia." She said. _'Silvia'_ Hans thought. He that must be the lovely redhead's name. He liked it. It was pretty. "You are to take him to the Library." Sir Integra continued. "We won't be able to get anywhere If he can't speak English." Despite how stern the woman looked, Hans could detect a deep affection in her voice when speaking to _Fraulein_ Silvia. Despite the fact that he only understood the word 'English'.

"Yes, Sir Integra!" Silvia said, straightening up and saluting the woman at the desk. The two women were silent for a moment, then broke out in hysterical laughter, which just confused Hans even further.

"That was…So weird!" Sylvia said between giggles.

"Silvia, I never want to hear you say that again, alright? It was just…wrong. Especially when All I hear from you is 'Yes, Big Sister !'"

"Yes, Big Sister!"

The two women laughed some more, and then Hans and Silvia left for the Library.

TRANSLATIONS

(Hans)Are you alright, Miss?

(Silvia)I'm fine. you shouldn't be out of bed, Captain. you're still wounded.

(Hans)Don't worry about me, Miss. I am a werewolf. I heal fast.

(Silvia)Right, of course. Sorry. You know, you scared me for a minute.

(Hans)My apologies, Miss. I merely had to make use of your bathroom. Did you think that I had run away?

(Hans)I did for a moment. But your scent wasn't on the balcony or in the hall, so I thought you were in the bathroom.

(Hans)My scent?

(Hans)You're a werewolf too?

(Silvia)Yep. I have been my whole life.

(Hans)I was beginning to think that my sister and I were the last of our kind.

(Silvia)I had your clothes cleaned while you were asleep.

(Silvia) Your coat was in pretty bad shape, so I'm having it fixed.

(Silvia)You clean up nice, captain.

(Silvia) By they way, Hans. You should thank your sister.

(Hans) My sister?

(Silvia) Yeah. She arrived here three days before you.

(Hans) Ulrica is here? where is she? is she alright? she's not hurt is she?

(Silvia) Woah, slow down there Captain. Your sister is fine. She came here and begged my sister to spare your life in exchange for the two of you working for us.

(Hans) Can I see her?

(Silvia)Yes. You can see her later. First we need to see my older sister, Integra. Then we'll probably have to teach you a little English so you can function here without needing a translator. But I assure you, your sister is perfectly safe here.


	6. Chapter 6: Flirting and Reunion

HELLSING IS NOT MINE. IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO. HOWEVER, I DO OWN ULRICA. SILVIA BELONGS TO CRIMSONBLOODGODDESS (I'm not really happy with how I worded Hans talking about his sister to Silvia, but oh well. I tried to fix it but I still think it sucks….)

CHAPTER 6

When Ulrica woke up that morning, she practically jumped out of bed upon looking out the window. The weather outside was bright and sunny, and looked at least a little warm. The weather had been shitty the past several days, and she was excited to see sunshine. She really needed some fresh air. Because of the bad weather, she'd been forced to get her exercise in the weight room, and that was no fun. After pulling on a black t-shirt, her green cargo pants and her worn combat boots, she went down to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast, then made her way to the thick forest surrounding the property. Once there, she shifted into her wolf form and sped through the trees, feeling the sheer joy and wildness she always felt when running.

A few hours later, still in her wolf form, Ulrica began to make her way back to the mansion. Taking a shortcut through the crumbling gardens, she suddenly picked up the acrid stench of cigarette smoke. While she had a very heightened sense of smell in her human form, she had gotten used to it. But in her wolf form her sense of smell was heightened even more, which made the cigarette stench even stronger. Just behind the smell of the cigarette smoke, the werewolf detected the familiar scent of a certain French mercenary. She should have known. He smoked a different brand than the rest of the soldiers. But she never really paid attention to the differences between the smell of the cigarettes the soldiers smoked. They all smelled bad.

Feeling her mile-long mischievous streak begin to show itself, she decided she would mess with him a little. Slowly and silently, Ulrica crept towards the smell. Keeping her body low to the ground, she peeked around a corner to see him stretched out on a partially destroyed stone wall, cigarette dangling from his mouth and facing the sky above him. He was dressed in a faded pair of denim pants and a ridiculous pink short sleeved shirt. He was staring up at the sky, so he wouldn't even see her coming.

Ulrica slowly crept towards him, her belly almost dragging the ground. When she finally got close enough to him she quickly stood up, now looming over him. Pip cried out and fell of the wall into the grass on the other side, quickly scooting several feet away. His cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and was currently smoldering in the dirt. Ulrica quickly and easily jumped over the wall and trotted towards him, which caused him to scoot back several more feet. His eye was as wide as a dinner plate and his breathing was heavy. It was then that Ulrica realized that _maybe_ scaring him half to death wasn't the best way to introduce him to her "other side".

"_Mon dieu…" _Pip breathed, staring at the 7-foot-tall black wolf standing in front of him. Despite the fact that there were currently four werewolves living at Hellsing, he had always seen them in their human form. He once saw Miss Silvia in her wolf form when the battalion attacked the other day, but she was several hundred feet away from him and it was only for a split second. It was another thing entirely being face to face with a werewolf in their wolf form.

The massive wolf slowly sat down and grinned toothily at him, it's bright blue eyes glinting mischievously. Eyes that were _very_ familiar. Where had he seen them before?

Then, it hit him. "_Cheri?"_ He asked, the surprised clear in his voice. The animal before him nodded and, if at all possible, grinned wider. Laughing at himself, Pip stood up and brushed himself off.

Walking towards the large animal in front of him, Pip slowly raised his hand toward her. Ulrica lowered her head and moving past his hand, pressed her forehead and muzzle against his torso. Pip chuckled as he sunk his fingers into the thick fur of her head. "Well," he said with a laugh "I guess I can cross 'petting a giant wolf' off my list of things I never thought I'd get to do."

Ulrica gave a short bark of laughter before whipping her head up and licking his face. "Uck!" He cried, wiping his face. Ulrica responded by knocking him down and attacking his face with her massive tongue.

"Ack! Stop it! _Merde!_ Cut it out! Stop slobbering on me!" His hands were on either side of her muzzle, trying his hardest to push her face away so she would stop licking him. Her tongue receded back into her mouth and her form began to shift and grow smaller. Eventually she was back in her human form, his hands still on either side of her face and pulling the corners of her mouth back, making it look like she was grinning. Pip laughed at the sight. Rolling her eyes, Ulrica pushed his hands away and sat on his stomach, arms crossed. "Eww…" he said, wiping his face for the second time. "dog slobber."

Ulrica gasped indignantly. "I am _not_ a _dog._ I am a _volf._ A skilled and deadly preditor. I am insulted that you would compare me to a mere dog."

"But wolves are canines, correct?"

Ulrica nodded.

"So are dogs. So _technically_ wolves are dogs." Pip said with a smirk.

Ulrica scowled. Then, grinned evilly. Pip looked a bit scared. "Uh, _Cheri_….what are you thinking?"

Almost lightning fast, Ulrica uncrossed her arms and began squeezing his middle. Almost immediately he began to squirm. "AH! _Cheri_! No! Stop! THAT TICKLES!"

"I know! Now take back what you said about me being a dog!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP!"

"Take it back!"

Pip continued to laugh breathlessly, unable to say anything. He squirmed violently and tried to move her hands away from his middle, but it was no use. Finally, he was able to speak.

"Alright…hahahahaha…ALRIGHT! I take it back! You aren't a dog!"

Ulrica ceased the tickling and laughed triumphantly. The Frenchman under her breathed heavily and chuckled. "You…are a cruel woman, _Cheri_." He panted.

"Vell, you insulted me! How do you expect me to react?"

Pip laughed again. "You know," He said "revenge can be a bitch."

Ulrica raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by-"

Before she could finish, he caught her off guard and flipped her onto her back. Before she could react, he began attacking her mid-section with his large hands. Ulrica squealed and squirmed violently.

"Hahahahaha! So the deadly predator squeals like a little girl!"

Ulrica grabbed Pip's wrists and forcefully moved them away from her stomach. "I may squeal like a little girl…" She said, smirking. Then, she quickly wrapped her strong legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back, pinning his arms to the ground above his head. Smirking, she slowly leaned down and whispered into his ear "But I'm still stronger than you, Frenchie."

Pip was quiet for a moment, then snickered. "And Just vat is so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing's funny," He said. "It's just that it's not every day that I get to be pinned down by a lovely woman."

Ulrica rolled her eyes at him. "You are such a pervert."

"Yet _you _are the one sitting on _me_ and pinning me to the ground like that. So who's the pervert _now,_ my dear?"

Ulrica looked up for a moment, thinking. Then she looked back down at Pip. "Still you." She replied.

Pip laughed loudly. "It seems I can't win for losing."

Ulrica chuckled at him. "_Nein."_

~**With Hans & Silvia~**

The two werewolves had been sitting quietly in Hellsing's large library, neither one saying much since they had gotten there. Hans was sitting in a large chair with a book in his hand and several on a table beside him. He was learning English fast, much faster than Silvia would have thought. She thought that she would have been doing more teaching, but when she found out that he was perfectly capable of teaching himself, Silvia set about looking for something to read. She had read all the interesting books in the library already, and was currently standing by a bookcase, flipping through one she had read a thousand times. She made a mental note to take a trip into town to get some more books soon. Perhaps she would even take Hans with her, give him a tour of the city.

Bored out of her mind, Silvia sighed. Maybe a bit too loudly.

"Is everything alright, _Fraulein_?" Spoke a deep, heavily accented voice. Silvia jumped, dropping her book. "Oh! Um…well…I mean, no! Er, yes. Yes! Everything is fine! Wonderful, actually!" She fumbled.

"You seem…unhappy to be here."

"Oh, no, not at all. Just a little bored. I've read all the good books here so much that I could probably recite them to you." She replied, picking up the book and replacing it.

"Perhaps then ve should take a break?"

"Alright. If you want. You seem to have at least a basic knowledge of English. I think we can stop for today."

Hans smiled slightly and nodded, standing up and beginning to place the language books back onto the shelves.

"Here, let me help." She said, grabbing several books from the top of the stack he was holding.

"thank you much, _Fraulein._"

"No need for the formalities, Hans. Just call me Silvia."

"Very vell, Silvia."

They replaced the books in silence, neither quite knowing what to say. Silvia looked over to see Hans replace a book on a high shelf, his long, muscled arm stretching just slightly. Silvia would have had to get a ladder just to reach that shelf.

Silvia stood on her toes, attempting to replace the last book in her hand. A large shadow fell over her and a warm, calloused hand brushed hers as Hans took the book from her and effortlessly put it in it's place. Silvia turned to see him looming over her, the top of her head just reaching his armpit. _And_ she was wearing heels! The man in front of her had not moved, just looked down at her, gentleness in his pale blue eyes. Hans was so tall and muscular, yet his movements were fluid and almost graceful. He was close enough that his scent filled her nostrils, making Silvia blush lightly. Everything about him exuded _Alpha Male_, and Silvia knew it. She could already feel herself growing warm. She wondered what it would be like to have those strong arms of his wrapped around her body. To feel all those sinewy muscles beneath her hands…

Silvia shook her head, inwardly smacking herself. '_NO! BAD SILVIA!'_ she thought. _'Stop thinking dirty thoughts!'_ Silvia quickly moved away from him, walking over to stand by the window.

She silently blamed her reacting hormones on the time of year. Despite the fact that it had been warm and sunny all day, she knew that soon the weather would start to cool, which meant that the werewolf mating season would soon be approaching with the cold weather.

"Is something the matter, Silvia?" Hans asked her, concerned.

"Uh…no. Nothing at all. It's just that it's a bit warm in here, so I wanted to stand by the window so I could feel the breeze."

Hans raised a pale eyebrow.

"Vell, you English must have amazing glass, if you can feel the vind coming in through a closed vindow."

Silvia looked behind her. Damn…he was right. "Uh…well…I…um…" Silvia stuttered, her face growing as red as her hair. "W-well, m-maybe I should open a window then. Let some fresh air in." Silvia opened the latch and the window swung out, letting the cool breeze into the room.

Hans chuckled. "You can relax, Miss Silvia. I vas only making fun." He explained, joining her at the window. If at all possible, that comment made Silvia turn even redder. Hans new perfectly well the reason for her actions, and decided then that it was best to change the subject.

"May I ask you something, Silvia?"

"Of course!" Silvia replied, happy to change the subject.

"How…how is it that my sister came to Hellsing?"

Silvia smiled. "Well, she came to us three days prior to your attack on Hellsing. She was very worried about you and begged us not to let you die in exchange for the two of you working for Hellsing. You must be very important to her if she was so willing to take such a risk as to desert Millennium and come all the way here."

Hans smiled, deep affection in his eyes. "Yes. Our parents died vhen she vas only seven and I vas eleven. Since then I had raised her myself and ve vere the only family the other had. It has been only the two of us for over a century. Even though the FREAK chip vas controlling my brain, vhen I heard that she disappeared I could still feel a tvinge of panic."

"You're a good brother, Hans. And you don't need to worry. You two are safe here." Silvia could see the relief in his eyes. She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Thank you very much, Silvia." he said, happy and relieved. "I do not know how ve vill be able to repay your family's kindness."

"Don't worry about it." Silvia said. "All our organization requires is your loyalty."

Hans straightened up to atention, hands clasped behind his back. "Then my sister and I vill defend Hellsing vith our lives, Miss." he said, bowing deeply.

Silvia straightened and feigned seriouslness. "Very well, good sir. We will hold you to it."

Not able to stay serious for very long, Silvia giggled, her bi-colored eyes brightening.

Hans smiled gently at her, realising that he was already growing fond of this woman. He was glad to have a friend in this strange place.

They stood in silence for several moments, until the sound of a woman's laughter floated up through the window. Confused, they looked down to see a couple sitting in the grass, their backs against a crumbling stone wall. The man had long brown hair that was in a braid that hung over his shoulder and rested against a garish pink shirt. He had a patch over one of his eyes and a cigarette behind his ear. His arm was resting on the shoulders of a woman with long raven hair. The man's free hand was waving and gesturing, like he was telling a story. From the woman's reaction, the story was very funny. The woman laughed loudly again and playfully smacked the man's chest. It took Hans and Silvia a few seconds to realize that the laughing woman was Hans' sister. "Well," Silvia said with a chuckle. "Looks like they're getting along."

Her chuckle ended abruptly when she looked up into Hans' face. He was _not_ happy.

"Who is _that_?" he asked. Silvia could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Um, That's Pip. He's the Captain of the Wild Geese."

Hans turned to look at Silvia with a raised eyebrow. "And before you ask, Hans, no he's not the Captain of birds. The Wild Geese are a Mercenary group that Integra hired after we lost most of our soldiers when the Valentine Brothers attacked." Silvia continued. "The other day It looked like she wanted to rip his head off, but they seem to have hit it off pretty well."

Silvia heard his knuckles crack as his hand balled up into a fist.

_'Uh-oh...'_ Silvia thought. No big brother wants to see a strange man's arm around his baby sister. "Um, Hans..." Silvia said carefully, sensing he was angry. Before she could say any more, Hans spun on his heel and strode quickly out of the library. "Damn..." Silvia said, knowing full well where he was headed. Silvia rushed into the hallway, seeing that Hans was no longer there but hearing his distant heavy footsteps. "Damn." she said again, starting to run down the hall. She would have to follow him by scent.

She caught up with him in the kitchen as he made his way out the back door. Running after him into the bright afternoon, Silvia grabbed onto Hans' masculine arm. "Hans," she said, at this point worried for a certain mercenary's life. "Think about this for minute. Violence isn't going to solve anything."

But he continued on in silence, practically pulling Silvia along behind him. "Hans!" Silvia shouted, hoping that Ulrica would hear her and be able to diffuse her older brother.

There must have been a merciful higher power at work, because she did. Both Ulrica and Pip heard her and turned their heads to see Hans striding over, pulling Silvia along behind him like a boat pulling a waterskier. Ulrica jumped up from the ground and tackled Hans. "Brother!" she shouted happily. Hans, who was knocked flat on his back, sat up and wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Brother, you're alright!" She squealed happily.

When Hans stood up, Ulrica's limbs were still wrapped tightly around his torso. "Ulrica…" He said, trying to pry her off. "Not here, in front of Miss Silvia."

Letting go of her brother, the raven-haired werewolf turned to Silvia. "You don't mind, do you _Fraulein_?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Silvia said, chuckling at their odd sibling bonding. It reminded her of Integra and herself, almost. Grinning, Ulrica once more hugged her brother's torso, her head barely reaching his shoulder. Hans just smiled warmly and patted her head with his large hand. "I'm so glad you're okay, Brother." Ulrica said, burying her face into his shirt. "I vas so vorried. Seeing you lying there unconscious, barely alive, I…I thought I vas going to lose you…"

Silvia sidled over to Pip as she watched the reunited siblings.

"So…" Pip said quietly to Silvia, almost a whisper. "_That's_ her brother?" He asked. Silvia nodded. "Woah." Pip said. "I knew she had a big brother, but I didn't know he was that big. What the hell to they feed men in Germany?"

Silvia just laughed. "I'm serious!" Pip said with an edge of laughter to his voice. "He's like one big pile of muscle!"

"Well, that big pile of muscle was ready to pummel you into a smear on the ground for having your arm around his baby sister." Silvia told Pip, eyebrows raised. The mercenary looked very uncomfortable and more than a little nervous. "Is…is that so?"

Silvia nodded again. Pip swallowed. "Great. This should be fun…" he said as he nervously rubbed his neck.

Silvia chuckled. If not fun, it would definitely be interesting.


End file.
